


If memories could speak

by obviouslyelementary



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Memories, One-Sided Relationship, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Revali recalls a few times between himself and the Hero of Hyrule.Those memories end up being very bittersweet.





	If memories could speak

**_If memories could speak..._ **

**_Mine would be saying..._ **

**_I loved you._ **

****

_“Good luck sealing the darkness!”_

_Revali flapped his wings once more, using the whirlwind to his advantage to go all the way up Vah Medoh. Upon looking back one more time, he saw the Hero calmly staring back, and then slowly retrieving from his spot towards the village._

_Revali let out a loud, deep sigh upon reaching the divine beast, landing on its left wing and watching from above everything surrounding the region, or more specifically, the village itself, with little to no detail on its habitants._

_Why couldn’t he ever come to terms with himself?_

_“Bird boy?!”_

_Revali groaned and sighed again as he heard Daruk’s loud voice coming from the main pillar of Medoh. He flew over, touching the pedestal and closing his eyes._

_“Do not call me bird boy” he growled to the goron. He was still very uncertain of how the divine beasts could communicate, even if they were several kilometers apart. “What do you want?”_

_“Apologizes, Revali” Daruk responded. “I was just wondering, since you were the first champion to connect with your divine beast, if you could give me some advice on my own! Rudania is very… unpredictable”_

_“Luckily for you and your own species that you are all made of rock” he said and chuckled at Daruk’s confused hum. “What did it break this time?”_

_“It broke part of the volcano, and it went flying all the way down to the northern mine” Daruk grumbled, and Revali hummed. “Anyway, can you help? If you are busy, because I have heard that the princess is around Rito village, I can just call Mipha or Urbosa”_

_“There is no need. I am not accompanying the princess or her… knight” he said, face showing a displeased frown. Not only his face seemed to be showing his unhappiness, since Daruk hummed on the other side._

_“Hey Revali, I know you are the champion and all, such as I am, and it is pretty obvious that you do not like Link, but you need to give him a break” he said, firmly, and Revali furrowed his eyebrows._

_“Why? Isn’t he the hero almighty? He should be able to deal with a few of my teasing if he wants to defeat the Calamity. At least that” he huffed. “Besides, he should really be battling all of us, so we could see his… true potential. If he cannot defeat the champions, he is not fit to seal the darkness”_

_“You Ritos may say our heads are as empty as our stomachs, but your hearts are as harsh and pointy as your beaks” Daruk said, clearly angry and disappointed. Revali’s eyes opened in surprise, before his hand curled up over the pedestal in anger._

_“If you think that, go to those softies you call friends for help” he answered, his eyes still opened and connected to Medoh. Upon retrieving his hand from the pedestal, his accumulated anger made the beast rise in the sky, fast and far, and Revali’s own body fell to the ground at the strength of gravity as it moved up. With his hand still curled into a fist and his brain burning with anger, he didn’t let the situation with Medoh worry him._

_He just stood once it stopped and walked towards the edge of the beast, now seeing nothing but clouds and the peak of Hebra’s mountain._

_As he looked down, he knew under him and Medoh was Rito village, far under the clouds. He growled as he sat down, legs dangling outside as he crossed his wings over his chest, still thinking about the goron’s words. He did not mean to dwell on them, what good would it do? But they seemed… so familiar. So alike words he had heard before… words that… had surely being spoken to hurt._

_He knew Daruk had a heart as warm as the Death Mountain itself. It wasn’t possible for him to… be so mean deliberately. He meant something beyond what he had said, but as usual to gorons, he wasn’t able to fully put his message across._

_However in the back of Revali’s mind, those words kept repeating themselves with another voice, another tone, and not about the ritos as a species, but about himself… as an individual._

_At the time he heard them for the first time, he was but a child. He had cried, alone, on the top of Rito village._

_Now, however, he was older. Wiser. Stronger. And those words couldn’t defeat him so easily._

_Just like his feelings couldn’t control him._

_Even if they really wanted to._

**_Upon seeing you in my memories…_ **

**_Through my eyes…_ **

**_You will know_ **

****

_They were united once again, now because Daruk had had the wonderful idea of a gathering between champions._

_Revali did not want to go. He didn’t wish to be there. He was tired from his constant training and usage of Medoh, and he didn’t even like the rest of the champions. However, there he was, sitting between Urbosa and Mipha, staring at the fire in front of them._

_Had the gerudo chief not threatened to burn all his scarves, he wouldn’t have come. What choice did we have?_

_“How… long are you planning for this trip to be, Daruk?” The princess asked, her voice always soft and sweet. At least when she talked to the goron, that was. Daruk smiled, wide, and Revali held back the need to cringe._

_“At least a week, little princess! Urbosa and I think it is important for all six of us to try and connect with each other before anything happens!” he said, always optimistic. Urbosa nodded._

_“Indeed. We must know each other’s strengths and weaknesses, and be at least a little in tune with each other’s ways of living, acting and culture. That is how I see it at least” she said, smiling at the princess. She smiled back, and nodded._

_“Yes! And while together, we can also discuss about how the beasts are going, if there is anything wrong with them or any requests from your towns, as well as how this slate actually works” she said, happily, pulling out the Sheika Slate from her pocket. Revali huffed quietly and rolled his eyes, looking away onto the hills ahead, watching as the moon and the stars seemed to slowly move in relation to it._

_“Well… then I suppose, we should tell each other a little about ourselves!” Mipha said, smiling, and all the rest agreed. Revali tried not to show his lack of interest, really not in the mood for unnecessary fights or disagreements that night, and as he moved his head to pretend to pay attention, his eyes drifted to Link._

_Link, the hero, Hyrule’s mightiest knight. Who, unlike the rest, seemed just as interested in that gathering as Revali himself, staring down at the ground under his feet, scratching the surface as he leaned on one leg, the other lazily laid on the ground on a triangular formation._

_If not bored, he seemed contemplative._

_“Why doesn’t our favorite bird boy start?” Daruk offered, smile still big, and Revali felt his wings puffing up as he looked up at the goron._

_“Don’t call me bird boy!” he said, loudly, slamming his wings on the ground. It made a slight wind effect, that made Mipha gasp and Zelda laugh._

_Link, for the first time that night, looked up._

_“Calm down there, hurricane” Urbosa teased. “Tell us a bit about yourself”_

_“I do not have anything to tell that you all don’t already know” he said, wiping his wings and relaxing before placing his right hand over his chest and lifting his face. “I am Revali, the champion of Rito village, the Rito’s mightiest warrior, master in the arch and bow and the first and only to be able to propel myself upwards with my own special technique! I am the most intelligent, strong and fierce r-”_

_“Okay okay” Zelda interrupted, and all the eyes went to her, even his own. She was smirking. “Whatever, mister all mighty. Now tell us what we want to hear. The juicy details”_

_Revali’s wing slowly came to rest on his crossed legs. Juicy… details?_

_“Yes! A champion such as yourself must have a lot of fun and interesting stories to tell!” Mipha agreed, smile always sweet. Too sweet. “Maybe about… about romances!”_

_“Or about failures” Zelda added, chuckling, and Revali could feel his cheek feathers puffing up._

_“Maybe some stories your parents told you as a child? That inspired you to become what you are” Urbosa complimented, her smile serene as her figure._

_“Or friends you may have made! People who were important for your growth!” Daruk continued along. The three champions and the princess were staring at him with quite some… anticipation in their eyes._

_He turned to Link, waiting for some commentary by the Hero’s part._

_Link just tilted his head._

_It seemed like he was asking all those questions at once._

_“Fine” he sighed and crossed his wings once again, face turning away from them all, eyes closing and then opening again to stare down at them. “Which one of those you… wish to know first?”_

_“Anything you are willing to tell” Urbosa said, nodding towards him. All their eyes were fixed on him as they waited. Even Link’s._

_“Well… as most of you can probably expect, I did not have that many friends” he said, and Zelda chuckled._

_“I wonder why” she said and he glared at her._

_“Do you wish to tell my story for me, princess?” he asked, rudely, and she waved her hand._

_“No no, of course not. Keep going” she encouraged and he sighed before returning his eyes to the skies and his attention to the stories._

_“As I was saying… I did not have many friends” he said, again, and this time no one interrupted. “And unlike what you may think, it was because I was… extremely shy”_

_“Shy?” Urbosa asked, and Mipha’s eyes widened a bit._

_“I cannot imagine how a shy Revali would be like” she giggled and he looked over at her._

_“Perhaps more or less like you” he smirked and she blushed ever so lightly. “Anyway. Yes. I was shy. Shy and quiet, specially for a rito. I know it is more common for us ritos to be loud and obnoxious, as we are told by basically every single other species, but… in my case, I was collected, shy, did not sing as much as the other children in the village, or adults. I found more pleasure in staying inside my shack and reading old text books about the olden days. From the evolution from zoras to ritos and how our communities grew apart and came to be as a whole”_

_“So you know at least a bit of zoras culture” Mipha said, smiling, and he nodded._

_“Yes, of course. Our cultures don’t diverge that much, no matter how many thousands of years have set us apart” he said, smiling a bit at the zora. Then, he returned his attention to the rest of the group. “I grew, because of my ways, a bit far away from the others. I did not mind it one bit, but my parents were sociable and they complained quite often about my lack of interest for the present and fascination for the past. We grew apart as a family, and the entire village knew about it. Those weren’t very fun times for me, I must say, but I overcame them easily. For the rest, I had a normal youth. I started to train to become a warrior very early in age, after my father suffered many injuries after a battle with the Yiga clan. I became an expert with the bow and sooner than later, I was the best warrior the village had ever had. I mastered the wind and the sky and by my own training, I was able to create what I now call Revali’s Gale, the whirlwind. Now I can fly up as much as I want, without any help” he smiled, proudly, and Zelda hummed._

_“Interesting story. What about girlfriends? Boyfriends?” she asked, bluntly, and he felt his cheek wings puffing again._

_“What?”_

_“Relationships. Romances. Courtships. Those things. Don’t you ritos have rituals or something?” she asked, and Mipha beamed._

_“Yes! In zora culture, we ladies make an armor to our possible husband, to ask them to marry us!” she said, happily, and Revali raised his eyebrow slowly._

_“We have rituals but I have never participated in one. I used all my time to practice to be a warrior and never had time to court anyone. And in rito culture, if you are older than 12, you certainly do not have any chances for courtship. So I never truly even tried. Despite of not having anyone I wanted to try it with” he shrugged, and Urbosa chuckled._

_“I see your struggle. When I told the rest of my clan I did not wish to marry any hylian or anyone by that sort, they did not comprehend. Now they have accepted it, but they still think it is absurd that I don’t have at least an heir to the throne, despite the fact that I have already chosen my successor.” She chuckled and Daruk laughed._

_“You would find yourself quite comfortable in Goron city then, Urbosa! We do not marry nor have any mating rituals! Any new integrant of our species is born from a rock of our own choice! Any and all gorons have the ability to give life to rocks, and from there, our species continues!” he said, happily, and Zelda hummed in interest._

_“Have you ever been with anyone, princess?” Mipha asked, shyly, fiddling with her tail, and Zelda blushed ever so slightly before shrugging._

_“Oh no. Give us the details now” Urbosa said, poking her, and Daruk nodded._

_“You made Revali speak, now let it out, little princess!”_

_“Ugh fine!” she said and scratched the back of her head. “I may have had a few… datemates here and there… but not many! And most innocent!” she said, and regretted it immediately._

_“Most?” Revali asked, smirking, and she blushed even more, making all the rest laugh. All the rest but Link. He caught Mipha’s quick glance to the hero and hummed. “What about you, Mipha?”_

_“M-me?” she squeaked out, and he nodded. “O-oh well I…”_

_“Come on, Mipha!” Zelda said, quickly, wanting to stay out of the conversation again. Mipha blushed more and looked down at her hand nervously._

_“I…”_

_She gasped when Link placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded. She smiled and took a deep breath,  and for some reason, the simple gesture made Revali’s blood boil._

_Not until that moment he had felt anger towards Link. Now he was, and for unknown reasons._

_“I have… I have courted some… someone before, but I don’t think he… he ever noticed” Mipha said, shyly, and Revali rolled his eyes._

_“Well then you should tell him!” Daruk said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Revali looked at the sky again, annoyed. They were all so… innocent and stupid._

_It was so obvious. Didn’t they know?_

_“Will you make him an armor?” Urbosa asked, curiously, and Mipha nodded quickly._

_“It is… already being made” she smiled and Zelda clapped her hands._

_“Very good! Someone with courage around here!” she said, and Mipha giggled in a thankful manner._

_“What about you, Link?”_

_Revali slowly turned his gaze to the hero at Urbosa’s question. All eyes were focused on Link as he stared at the gerudo chief._

_He shook his head, and she chuckled._

_“A man of few words” she said, and Link shrugged._

_“Come on little guy, open up a bit more” Daruk pushed, smiling, and Link looked at him before lifting his hands._

_‘Had no time. Lessons and sword training together with knight practice and endurance tests didn’t let me think about those things’ he signed._

_Somehow… Revali’s chest squeezed with a sad familiarity._

_“You weren’t like that as a child though” Mipha said, and Link looked at her. His eyes seemed to smile, but his mouth did not move._

_‘Yes. I was a happy, excited child. Sometimes, I miss those days, but not usually. I like my job’._

_Revali’s side glance caught the princess holding her hand over her heart, and her eyes avert to the ground, in a gesture that he was unsure if it was guilt or rage._

_In each case, it didn’t matter. The feeling was mutual all around the fire._

**_My feelings fled with the winds…_ **

**_And yet do you even remember…_ **

**_What we went through?_ **

****

_“You again?”_

_Revali raised his eyebrow as he saw Link once more in the platform, staring at nothing as he probably waited. He sighed when the hero turned to face him, raising an eyebrow of his own._

_‘The princess is looking for you’._

_“And?”_

_‘If you want me away from the village, you should go talk to her’._

_“As much as I want you as far away from me as possible, I would rather have you for an entire week than talking to her” Revali said, crossing his arms and staring to the mountains beyond their view. Link moved away from the edge, closer to Revali himself._

_‘She told me you are having problems with Medoh. That is why she came’_

_“I am having no problems with the beast, thank her very much. Now if you would just find her and leave, that would be a pleasure on my part” he said, looking at Link, or rather down at him, his beak high. Link just stared back for a few seconds._

_‘You know it is not the end of the world if Medoh isn’t working right, right? You know it isn’t necessarily your fault’ he signed, and Revali felt his blood boiling again._

_“I know that very well!” he said, loudly, wings puffing up slightly. Link tilted his head. “And I also know that Medoh and I are doing just fine!”_

_“I am glad to hear it, but that is a lie” he heard Zelda saying, and Revali took a deep breath before slowly turning around to face her, a smirk appearing on his beak. “I have been talking to the elder, and he agrees that something is wrong. Could you stop being so full of yourself and just show us what is wrong so perhaps we can fix it?”_

_Revali held back a sigh of frustration and bowed, oh so sarcastically._

_“It will be my pleasure” he said and looked up at her before spreading his wings and making a whirlwind upwards. He flew off and she gasped as he went right to Medoh._

_“Revali! Wait!” she screamed out before she growled. “Oh my Hylia! He is so petulant and so annoying!”_

_Revali smirked from up there, laughing to himself as he landed on Vah Medoh and stared down to them. There was no one any one of them could get to Medoh now. They would have to wait for his own good will to stop it at the top of the village, and then they would have to climb, because he wouldn’t bring anyone aboard._

_After laughing for a while longer, he left to the Flight Range, leaving Medoh in the air. There, he trained for long hours, only stopping sometimes to eat and rest. One of those times, he sat down, gathering his ingredients to make a delicious berry pie, and it wasn’t until he was halfway done when he started to hear the sound of wood breaking._

_Curious and suspicious, he stood and moved to the edge of the shack, letting out a revolted and angry gasp as he saw no one other than the knight himself using his stupid paraglider to fly around the range, shooting the targets with a lesser bow._

_“What are you doing?!” he asked, angrily, barely screaming. Link shoot the last target before using his glider to glide all the way towards the shack. “Who told you you could come here?! Why haven’t you left already?!”_

_Link dropped from the paraglider and out it next to himself, taking the snow off his clothes and then looking at Revali with his same old neutral expression._

_‘The princess hasn’t left. She is asleep by now, or writing her journal. She is waiting for you to show her Medoh. As to me, I was not tired enough to sleep, and the elder recommended this place’_

_Sometimes… no, he wanted to kill that old owl all the time._

_“Well, you can’t. Now go back to the village, I am training here” he said, coldly, and Link stared at him, before raising his eyebrow._

_‘I thought here would be a great place to settle our rivalry’ he signed, and a hit of a smile curled up on his mouth. Revali was… astonished by it, but made no comments._

_“W-what? Why?” he asked, confused and suspicious, eyes narrowing, but Link simply shrugged._

_‘Didn’t you say you wanted to settle this? One on one? See who is the best warrior? Why not today? This way, we can finally be done with it’_

_“Aren’t you afraid of losing?” he asked, and Link actually smiled._

_His smile provoked the most weird sensations inside Revali’s chest._

_‘Why would I? If I lose this battle, I could finally win a friend’ he signed, the smile never leaving his face._

_It was so sweet… it fit his face so much…_

_“A… friend...?”_

_‘You’_

_“There you are!” Zelda’s voice came as an avalanche to Revali’s years, making him turn around quickly and frown as she climbed upstairs. Link was quick to rush towards her, but she just pointed her finger at him. “You shouldn’t be here! You should be in bed!”_

_“Calm down, princess. I called him here” Revali caught himself lying, and Link looked ta him surprised as she turned to face him, eyes narrowed, angry._

_“Oh. I see. So you ignore me and my pleas to go see Medoh but you call Link at the darkness of night to have a little brawl?” she asked, and then chuckled. “I should have expected as such. Fine. But if tomorrow you don’t show me Medoh, I will talk to my father about your behavior!”_

_“Fine. It is not like I own your father any answers to my actions” Revali said, easily, and she frowned._

_“He is your king!”_

_“He is your king. He is my nothing” he said and grabbed his bow. “Now if you two excuse me, I need to practice”_

_Without any more words, Revali flew off, grabbing the bow with his claws and flying away towards the night sky. He flew as high as he could, stopping at the top of the mountain close to the flight range, watching the beacon of light that Zelda’s torch emitted in the darkness._

_He curled up on the peak, wrapping his wings around his legs and staring as they walked all the way back to the village._

_For some reason, the thought of the two alone together made him extremely angry._

_In the next day, he would show Zelda the problems Medoh was having._

_That way, they could leave all the sooner._

**_There were others like me…_ **

**_Who saw you smile…_ **

**_But do you remember?_ **

_“Where is Link?” Mipha asked as, once again, the champions and the princess were united around a fire to have their bonding moments._

_“My father said he is grieving” the princess said, poking the fire with a stick. All guardians frowned, Revali included._

_“What for?” Daruk asked, and Zelda sighed._

_“His father… is diseased” she mumbled, seeming way too upset. That was not very usual of her. Urbosa slowly caressed her hair, and Mipha gasped._

_“Oh no… should we go comfort him?” she asked, worriedly, and Zelda shook her head._

_“I don’t think we could, even if we should. He left this morning after the nurses were certain. We haven’t seen him since” she mumbled, and Revali frowned deeply._

_“What do you mean? The hero hasn’t been seen for an entire day and no one is after him?” he asked, with a bit more concern than he had anticipated. Zelda lifted her head and furrowed her eyebrows._

_“Do you think we haven’t looked?” she asked, almost angry, and Revali stared right at her. “You think we would just let him go and not do anything about it? There were several guards sent to look, but no one was able to find him. He is an expert in stealth and Hyrule is enormous. But if you think we are making such a poor job, you might as well go and look for him yourself!” she said, loud now, and crossed her arms, looking away from him. Revali frowned and stood up._

_“Fine. I will” he said, and before anyone could tell him no, he was already flying away._

_Worry was settling on his stomach, and he did not feel good. At all._

_The winds guided him around the plains they were camping. He flew up in the sky and looked around, as far as he could see, before heading towards Hyrule castle._

_His intentions were good, but he had no idea how to find the hero of Hyrule. Where he could be. He knew nothing of the boy._

_He flew around the regions surrounding Castle Town for the entire night. He did not return to the camp, and didn’t make any attempts of contacting the others._

_It was already hard enough to find Link on his own, imagine with the other’s help._

_At some point, he found himself heading to Zora’s domain, and stopped once he arrived, looking around at the empty bridges. He frowned, but kept walking, slowly, towards the king’s  room._

_The king, as usual, was there, despite of apparently all his guards were missing._

_“Revali, the Rito Champion” he said, and Revali bowed slowly._

_“Sir. I am looking for Link, the hero. Have you seen him anywhere? Has he been through the surroundings of your domain?” he asked, politely, and the king shook his head._

_“Unfortunately, no. All my guards are after him as well, by my daughter’s demand. However, since I have known that boy, he has always been fond of forest areas. If I were you, I would look around them”_

_Revali hummed and nodded, bowing and saying goodbye. As he walked away, however, he saw by the corner of his eyes an open room. Upon coming closer and checking inside, he found an almost perfect zora armor._

_Mipha had been wanting to ask someone to marry her… she had been waiting to ask Link to marry her…_

_Revali had never though she was actually serious about it. However, there he was, seeing the concrete proof._

_And there it was, the burning in his veins, again._

_The reason becoming clearer and clearer in his mind._

**_People did not stay between us, however…_ **

**_I stayed between us…_ **

**_Forgive me_ **

****

_The threat was closer and closer from erupting. Chaos ruled  the land of Hyrule, together with fear and hope._

_The princess still had one fountain to visit. She was about to, in a few weeks, on the day of her birth. Before that, however, she was spending some time with the divine beasts and their champions, just to make sure everything was in order._

_“You do not need to worry, little princess” Daruk informed as she ran around Rudania, checking every single plug or screw. “This beast will be ready to destroy Ganon, at your command!”_

_“I-I know” she said, sighing, and all the champions watched her as she sat down by a door, holding her own hands. “I know… But… this makes me more comfortable.”_

_“You shouldn’t be overthinking it. Your father is making you mad” Urbosa said, clearly angry, but Zelda shook her head. She seemed terrified._

_“He is right. I need… I must be able to awaken my powers before… before…”_

_Link walked forward through them and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up with a soft gasp, and then looked at him, tears in her bright green eyes. He smiled at her, and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb._

_He did not need to speak, or sign, to make himself be understood._

_“He is right. You shouldn’t worry” Urbosa said, and Link nodded as Zelda sniffled and a small smile curled up on her face._

_“Why are you so good to me, when all I did was be rude to you?” she asked, softly, and looked at his face again. Link simply smiled. He seemed so… calm. They were all terrified. But Link… Link seemed to know what would happen. Only someone with a clear vision of the future could be so calm at times like those._

_That night, they all slept by the stable close to the mountain. They did not sleep at the stable, but outside, around some type of forest in the area. Zelda was the first to fall asleep, followed by Daruk and then Urbosa. Revali pretended to sleep, but was unable to. Mipha and Link stayed awake for quite a while._

_“Are you sure you are okay?” he heard Mipha ask at some point. Upon her sigh, he figured he had nodded. “You… you know you can count on me to help you with anything you need, right?”_

_More silence. This time, she didn’t answer either. Both of them stayed silent._

_Then, he heard steps moving away from the camp. He opened his eyes and saw Link walking away. Away from the stable, and away from the group._

_Revali checked to see if Mipha was still awake, and waited. Once she had fallen silent, he stood, and made his way towards where Link had left to._

_Not many minutes later, he found the hero by one of the goron’s warm lakes. He was staring at the warm water, only his feet inside of it, sword placed comfortably next to him._

_“Mind some company?” he asked, and Link looked at him, before he smiled and shook his head. Slowly, he headed towards him, sitting down with his legs crossed, away from the water. “What are you doing out here, so late?”_

_Revali did not expect an answer._

_“Thinking. How about you?”_

_He took a moment to answer. His ears collected the sound of Link’s voice as it entered them, making almost all the feathers in his body move. He had never heard something so sweet… calm… kind… He could describe the voice for ages, if allowed._

_“Couldn’t sleep” he said, and Link hummed, nodding. “What are you thinking about? Ganon?”_

_“No” he answered, his voice a bit raspy for not using it for a while. “I am thinking about all the foods I did not get to eat”_

_Revali chuckled quietly as he stared at the water in front of them. Typical._

_“You still have time. And it is not like these are the last weeks of our lives” he said. He was trying to stay positive. That was not his forte, he realized. Link just chuckled._

_“If I go to your village in one of these last weeks, will you make me some food?” he asked, turning his gaze, and Revali met it._

_“Sure. Anything you desire”_

_“Revali… are we friends?”_

_He stopped, and looked at Link, a sad sile growing on his face._

_“We don’t have time for that”_

_Link looked at him and then hummed, nodding and looking away again._

_He did not speak again._

**_She knew, she knew, they all knew…_ **

**_They all, but not you…_ **

**_Forgive me_ **

_“Tell him”_

_Revali looked at the princess as she grabbed him by his scarf. He stared down at her, offended._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Tell him, Revali” she repeated. “Tell Link how you feel”_

_He stared at her and then chuckled loudly._

_“Really? I don’t know what all the pressure is doing to you, but you are crazy, your h-”_

_“Don’t do this right now” she said firmly, and pulled him closer until they were nose to beak. “Tell him. Before it’s too late” she said and then pushed him away, making him almost fall._

_Then, she walked away, and left Revali all alone._

_Perhaps… perhaps she was right._

**_I’m sorry…_ **

**_I’m sorry…_ **

**_Forgive me…_ **

****

_“I should have told him”_

_“I should have told him”_

_“I should have…”_

_Another hurricane passed by his hiding spot, making him gasp and recoil some more._

_He could see those little machines surrounding the area, trying to locate him._

_Revali closed his eyes and took at deep breath. The world was doomed. He couldn’t even defeat part of Ganon. How had he dared say he could be the hero?_

_It didn’t matter. Not now._

_As he closed his eyes, all he could do was wish Link good luck._

_And then, it was all gone._

**_I’m sorry…_ **

**_Forgive me…_ **

**_Remember me…_ **

 

“The princess has been waiting an awfully long time…” he said, to the sky, as Link became a spot of light and left Vah Medoh forever.

Revali watched as the light went down to the peak of the Rito village, and kept looking as Link made use of his gift for the first time and flew off with no second glance, no hesitation, ready for a new adventure after one hundred years of deep, deep slumber.

He turned towards the castle and pet Medoh gently.

“You were right, princess… I should have told him. But now, it is too late. Hang on tight. He is coming to save you…”

 

 

_“I... I am sorry, Mipha”_

_The princess of the zora stared at Link as she held out to him the armor of courtship. Her eyes filled up with tears, and she pulled it away._

_“You… you love someone else, don’t you?” she whispered, looking down, and he sighed._

_“Yes… forgive me…”_

_“It is… it is okay… I knew as much” she whispered and looked up, smiling weakly. “I hope Revali loves you all the same”_

_Link smiled weakly._

_“He doesn’t know just yet”_

**Author's Note:**

> I know I left some questions unanswered but I have wanted to write Revalink for so long and like I never had ideas or enough thoughts to build into a fanfic so there.   
> Thank you for reading and if you liked it, leave kudos and comments!


End file.
